


The Party Scene

by AhoyFaytho



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: And a creep, Ashton’s also a dick, F/M, House Party, Jealousy, Like all they get is that one handjob part, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Recreational Drug Use, Sorry Calum’s only mentioned slightly, This whole thing is a mess tbh, Underage Drinking, the lashton is very minor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoyFaytho/pseuds/AhoyFaytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke gets fucked up at a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is such shit and I'm sorry. But I had it partially finished for a long time and just threw this together. Sorry for all the mistakes.

The second Luke walked through the door he knew it was going to be a good night. Or at least he hoped it would. The party had just begun, and already the room was full of smoke, the smell of alcohol, and teenagers. That had to be a good sign.

 

    He'd came with Michael, who’d wasted no time in situating himself with a group of freshman girls as soon as he'd seen them. He shamelessly flirted with them, and Luke didn’t care to watch it go on for very long. Something about a senior flirting with freshman kind of threw him off, and knowing Michael was that senior made it even worse, but he knew his friend was going to score that night regardless of whether it was with one of those freshmen or not. He was just that kind of guy.

 

Luke himself needed a little bit of liquid confidence before he could really let himself have fun, and just let go. It was open keg, open fridge so he grabbed a beer and began to wander around, occasionally finding someone to talk to. Just waiting for more people to get there.

He found Ashley and Leighton fairly easily. He let them talk him into abandoning his third beer and replacing it with shots. He wasn't sure who's idea it had been originally to keep going, but after the fourth round of them it seemed like the best idea any of them had ever come up with.

They invited him to come with them to the basement and play a round of darts. But even drunk, Luke was smart enough to figure out that alcohol and sharp pointed objects being thrown was a recipe for disaster, and he turned them down. He let himself wander around a bit. Finding a few girls and guys to dance with. Just happy he was feeling so great so early on in the night.

*************

 

Three hours in and it was going great. Or at least as far as Luke could tell. The house had managed to fill up even more, and there wasn't an inch of space left anywhere. He’d been pretty sure he had more than enough to drink at that point, he had even been convinced to take some kind of pills, what it was he didn't know exactly. But he was sure he'd find out (and he’d probably regret it too, but hey it wouldn’t be anytime soon). It was definitely one of the wilder parties he’d been to.

 

He’d been sat on one of the couches after getting tired of dancing and was thinking about searching for Michael to see what he had gotten up to, or going somewhere else altogether. He’d grown antsy and really wanted to move around somewhere with less people around. He’d last seen his friend talking to his freshman groupies along with that Calum guy in his Biology III class, and if Michael was going to hook up with any of them, he'd surprisingly much rather it'd be one of the freshman. Calum was a grade A asshole. But knowing Michael, he’d probably be able to pull at least three of the girls and Calum that night. He didn’t exactly know how his friend could do it, but he did. He'd be lying if he said he didn't envy his stamina.

 

Right as he was about to leave his spot and search once again for Michael, somebody sat next to him on the couch. Luke recognized him almost immediately. Ashton Irwin didn't really have a face you could forget.

    

“Hey Lucifer.” the older boy greeted and wrapped an arm around Luke’s waist as if he were an old friend rather than a guy Luke had a creepy crush on for years that barely knew he existed. But Ashton could tell him to jump, and he'd ask how high.

 

    “Hey Ash.” he greeted the older boy coolly, much smoother on the outside than he felt on the inside.

 

He didn't know why Ashton was even there in the first place. He'd graduated two years prior to Luke's own senior year and it was unknown to anyone why he still showed up at their pathetic high school parties, especially when he was going to one of the top party schools in the country. Michael often joked it was so he could see Luke. Luke often punched Michael in the gut right after.

 

“What’s up, Lucifer? Where’s your boy at tonight?” Ashton questioned Luke as he dragged him into the kitchen. Luke was extremely out of it at the moment, and he wasn't sure if it was due to the drug haze he was in, or him being in the presence of a fucking modern day Adonis. Or maybe it was both with the accompanying alcohol lingering somewhere with it. Either way he didn't answer Ashton’s question as... elegantly as possible.

 

"He's trying to fuck some kid I know, or freshman or something?" And Luke could've slapped himself. 

 

He wasn't an idiot by any means (taking unknown substances didn't exactly qualify as idiotic unless he died), but he seemed to be able to communicate slightly less efficiently than the Neanderthals when in the presence of cute college boys. He was only human after all.

 

"Sounds like Michael Clifford, this whole place screams Michael Clifford to be honest, and not just because he's hooking up with everybody in it." Ashton laughed.

 

Luke laughed at the joke too, despite it being one of the worst ones he'd heard that night. Or ever to be honest.

 

"But this doesn't really seem like your scene, does it? I mean, I think I would've seen you lurking around parties at some point. Clifford, I've seen that kid everywhere. But you've always stuck to lower scale shit. Unless I've just been overlooking you." Ashton spoke so coolly that it almost made Luke nervous. His words should've pissed him off, he was basically calling him invisible. But hormones have a funny way of working towards forgetting stuff like that.

 

Luke wasn't sure if he was being insulted, or hit on, or what. He wasn't even sure if Ashton wanted to be talking to him. He could've been trying to use him to get into Michael's pants, and to be honest everyone probably knew he didn't need Luke's help for that, but he wasn't talking to Luke for no reason. 

 

"I usually just go where Michael goes. I've seen you at some parties before. A lot of them actually. I was a freshman at the time though..." was Luke's short reply. He wasn't sure where the situation was headed. He didn't know Ashton's motives. If he had any at all. Maybe Luke had been reading more into this than necessary. He had a tendency of doing that.

 

Ashton had finished a drink Luke didn't even notice he had gotten, and worked his way closer to Luke. Much more into his personal space than he had been moments before. He definitely had not been reading more into it. Luke was almost trapped between the wall and the older boy, the only space he had was due to him being taller than Ashton. Ot allowed him a few inches of breathing room. He could've pushed his way out of the situation if he needed to. Or wanted to. Which he totally didn't. He actually remembered when he was much shorter, and a lot smaller in comparison to Ashton.

 

Ashton remembered too. He took his time just watching Luke, examining him. He knew by that point that Luke was high and most definitely knew he was drunk. But he was also taking in how much more attractive the boy had gotten. Luke had been cute before, in an adorably boyish way. But he'd grown into Greek God territory.

 

"You being a freshman definitely wouldn't have kept me from talking to you by any means. Not if you were up for it I mean. If you're still up for it." Ashton's words were suggestive and even Luke could pick up on it.

 

So when Luke found himself making his way upstairs in the foreign house, and into a bedroom that wasn't occupied, he knew what was going on. Knew what was going to happen. He wanted it, even had reassured Ashton multiple times that he did. And Luke was up for it in every sense of the word.

 

But Luke also knew his luck didn’t exactly run good. 

 

So in the middle of trying to unbutton Ashton's inappropriately tight jeans he was found by Michael. Ash had a hand down Luke's pants and the other fisted in his hair as they made out and Luke was preoccupied as well, there were better ways to be found. It wasn't too surprising they'd been caught in the middle of whatever it was that was going on. It would've been more surprising if they hadn't been walked in on to be honest.

 

It almost didn’t faze him when Michael was pulling Ashton off of him and shouting something about taking advantage of drunk eighteen year olds, and Luke really wanted to explain how he was technically legal and that he could take care of himself, but Michael kept shutting him up.

 

“Come on! He wasn’t even in to it you dick! Were you Luke?” Michael yelled, and sadly the most that Luke could manage to spit out was “Are you still give me a handjob?” much to Michael's displeasure and Ashton’s amusement.

 

“Not this time Lucifer." Ashton laughed, and Michael's face was threatening. But Ashton didn’t really think much of it as he smiled at the pissed off Michael and slipped Luke's phone out've his back pocket and put his number in it. 

 

It was the sort of dazed smile Luke had on his face that made Michael angry that he had managed to get so fucked, but also made him happy that Luke was sort of having a good time. Even if it was in the hands of Ashton. Literally.

 

Ashton gave the phone back to Luke and proceeded to leave the room looking back to flash him a smile and clap a hand on Michael's shoulder, which the other boy quickly shook off. And while Luke was so infatuated with the boy, Michael couldn’t help but scoff in disgust.

 

“Luke button up your fucking pants. Jesus Christ. I leave you alone for one second and you’re taking drugs and trying to get in the pants of Irwin. Hurry up and get dressed. We’re leaving.” Michael demanded helping Luke get off the bed. He didn’t even know whose room it was that they were inhabiting, but he didn't wanna stick around there long enough to find out either.

 

“Michael, no! Please! I don’t wanna go yet.” Luke pleaded. He scrambled to fix his clothes and put his phone back in his pocket. Desperately trying to escape from the grip Michael had on his arm.

 

He was really hot. Like really hot. He had no idea when he started sweating so much. He hoped it wasn't while he was with Ashton, because God that would've been fucking horrible and embarrassing. More embarrassing than his friend coming in to break them up even.

 

He looked overall fucked in Michael's humble opinion, but he didn’t want to tell his messed up friend that.  

 

“Come on luke. We have to go, you need to get to bed. Stop fucking around.” and luckily Luke let himself get dragged out the bedroom.

 

Their journey ended quickly when Michael was approached by a short red haired girl who looked about ready to kill. 

 

“Hey asshole. Hold up a minute.” and Michael really didn’t have time for it. He really didn't. He had to get his stupid drugged up friend back to his place before he ended up getting himself into trouble. He had to find Ashton Irwin and kick the shit out of him for trying to take advantage of Luke. And now he had some girl trying to pick a fight with him. Why the fuck did the Gods miraculously decide to give him the shittiest luck ever? Really, he wanted to know. 

 

“What? What the fuck do you need?” he practically growled at the girl, he didn't want to come off as rude, but he was tired of the environment and growing angrier by the second. At that point he just wanted out. 

 

“Did you fuck my boyfriend?” and Michael was truly caught by surprise because, shit did he? 

 

He hadn’t made it with the freshman girl he wanted or the dark haired boy with cheekbones to die for. He had gotten killer head from some boy that was in his trigonometry class, but he didn’t think he had a girlfriend. Jesus christ this night was turning into a messy web of drama extremely quick.

 

“I don’t know man. I really don’t know. Listen I gotta get him home.” he said gesturing towards Luke who was thankfully still curled around him, “And I don’t have time to deal with this.” he was already pushing past her when she had gripped him by the wrist. He turned around only to be met with a fist to the jaw.

 

“Fucking shit!” he exclaimed holding his rapidly bruising jaw while at the same time trying to hold Luke back from grabbing at the girl because he decided to finally be a part of their argument.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Luke yelled while Michael just continued to pull him through the crowd the best that he could.

 

He swore he heard Irwin’s obnoxious and he wanted to just get out of there. Honestly he’d never go to another party again if he'd have to deal with this everytime.

 

He saw dark hair and cheekbones yelling at the girl while trying to make his way towards them, and this was really all too much. Michael needed air. He needed to get Luke to a place where he could lay down, he needed a place to lay down himself. He needed to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.

 

The last thing he heard was how the boy was a dick and a terrible boyfriend when they finally reached the door. And he was so incredibly happy they were out of there. They were immediately hit with the beautiful smell of fresh air, it was a great change from a house crowded with sweaty drunk bodies all clouded over with the smell of skunk. It wouldn't take long to get Luke back to his flat. Or more so the place his parents let him stay in that was behind the main house. They could get there in ten minutes flat normally, but dragging behind a fucked up Luke while he was drunk himself could delay their arrival time a bit. He'd never been more grateful that he had his own place.

 

“Hold on luke, I’ll get you back to my place and you can calm down, and holy shit it’s cold. You’re sweating way too much, you’re gonna get sick. you can get a shower when we get there and I'll get us a pizza,  okay? Does that sound good?” Michael rambled on. He was trying to keep Luke focused enough to make it the short walk back to his place.

 

“Michael..." Luke whimpered. He was trying to pull away from Michael desperately. 

 

"Hold on dude, we're almost back to mine." 

 

"Shit, Michael!" Was all Luke managed to get out before he puked. The entire contents of his stomach, laid out in the grass before them.

************

Michael was tired, he was upset, and he was pissed at Luke for getting puke on his shoes.

They'd somehow managed to make their way to his place and got in without making too much noise. The last thing they needed was Michael's neighbors calling the cops thinking their were robbers. That would've been the icing on the shit cake. But they managed to get in in, and get changed. Luke brushed his teeth after puking a few more times. And he'd promised he'd wash Michael's puke ridden shoes for him in the morning.

While Luke was content laying in Michael's bed in new warn clothes under a thick comforter snuggled close to his best friend, Michael still felt unsettled. He knew what was causing him to feel like that. Ashton and Luke were still fresh on his mind. Be couldn't believe he would stoop so low as to take advantage of Luke. He knew fully well that Luke was in no state to be doing anything, even with his consent. And he'd be the first to admit that, yeah, there was a bit of jealousy lingering in the back of his mind. But that wasn't the main thing. He wanted to kick Ashton's ass. He wanted Luke to see. He wanted-

Luke's phone lit up on the nightstand, illuminating the once completely dark corner of the room. He reached over Luke to check the phone amd was shocked to see several missed text messages on his screen. Michael was curious as to who would even be texting Luke at this late at night. He unlocked the device and was enraged immediately. 

Of course it was Ashton. Who the fuck else would it be? He went through all the messages, cringed at the ones that seemed even slightly sexual. He sighed and turned Luke's phone off, as not be interrupted again by disgusting college sophomores with a thing for young high school dudes. He fucking hated Ashton Irwin. He had planned to make sure Luke didn't see those texts when he woke up. He wanted to be sure he was the one to explain what happened that night. Explain the Ashton situation in his words before Ashton could text or call him and brainwash him some more.

Michael wanted to be the first one Luke saw and talked to in the morning. The only one he'd listen to at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
